Goblin Slayer (Character)
Summary Goblin Slayer (ゴブリンスレイヤー Goburin Sureiyā) is the series' main character, an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with the Gate Scroll Name: Goblin Slayer, Orcbolg, Beardcutter Origin: Goblin Slayer Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Healing with healing potions, Portal Creation with the Gate Scroll, Resistance to Poison with his antidote (Likely only works on poison used by in-verse goblins) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can injure Goblin Champions, Hobgoblins and Goblin Lords), higher with the Gate Scroll (He used it as a weapon by creating a portal to the bottom of the ocean. The high-pressure jet coming out of it was powerful enough to one-shot an Ogre and absorb a massive fireball he had created) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic+ reactions (Able to react and dodge an arrow at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of strangling a Goblin Champion with a piece of hair) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Barely survived an attack from a Goblin Champion, who is strong enough to destroy a stone pillar) Stamina: High (Able to fight goblins for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Shield, Short Sword, Longbow, Light Armor, Gate Scroll, Healing and Stamina potions and Torch Intelligence: The Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. The Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. He is always looking for new knowledge to absorb, mostly to find more efficient ways of tracking, trapping and killing goblins. Weaknesses: Lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and has difficulty emoting (He potentially has an empathy related disorder of some kind), and will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death when it comes to facing off against goblins Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Note: This was pre-training Saitama) Goblinoid (Dungeons and Dragons) Goblinoid's Profile (Worghest was used) Notable Losses: The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's profile (Goblin Slayer had prior knowledge, speed equalized) Master Chief (Halo) Chief's Profile (Both were 9-B, Chief had ODST battle armor, MA5B, combat knife, and a plasma grenade. Goblin Slayer had the Gate Scroll. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Goblin Slayer (Series) Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Portal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Healers Category:Adventurers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:White Fox Category:Tier 9